A Texas Rose
by MysticalTwilightQueen59
Summary: Rhea Belle Whitlock and her mother move to Forks, Washington for a fresh new start. What could possibly go wrong when a human empath and her mother enter the world of the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I really didn't have very many friends to begin with anyway. I had like a group of friends that I hung out with since we were babies, our parents being really good friends, but that was a long time ago, and I hardly talked to them anymore. Maybe a letter or card now and then, but other than that, not at all. My best friend had actually been my stepsister, but she lives with her mother. And I really only saw her once or twice a year, well, since her dad died that was.

My dad died overseas when I was 10 years old and when I was 13, my mom remarried, but I could tell that she never really moved on from my dad, and my stepfather died of cancer a few months ago. My best friend, Mary Ellen Brandon lived back in Mississippi with her mom, when he was still alive, she came around more, and stayed the whole summer last year after he was diagnosed, to spend more time with him.

Being an Empath, there were some things I couldn't so. A lot of places, even the TV could give off high levels of energy that made it hard for me to function. Though the latter didn't really affect me much, really, it depended on my mood.

Shaking my head, I grabbed a box nearest to me and started packing my books. I had easily over 100 books, mostly parts of series and a few other classics and whatnots. My mom had decided that we needed a fresh new start and she was moving us to Forks, Washington. On the other side of the country. We currently lived in Florida. I was no stranger to moving around, I was born in Huston, but because my dad was in the military, we moved around all over Texas, when he died was the first time that I had actually ever moved out of the state, and I did miss my home state.

But I understood where my mom was coming from about wanting a fresh start. I just wished it wasn't on the other side of the country. And you know how long it would take to get there? 45 hours. About 4 days give or take. Mom had it all planned out. Including us leaving at 5 in the morning. Though I asked her to stop a few times for a few minutes so I can get some postcards for my collection as we would be passing through 10 or 11 states, though those were mostly driving between state lines, but it was still a great opportunity to get more post cards for my collection.

While mom would drive, she was letting me set up the backseat so I could sleep, as I probably would most of the way, so I needed to get that set up tonight. I finished packing up my books and then threw a few things in a duffel bag to keep in the back with me. Mom had this great idea of how to save money by sleeping in the car instead of getting a motel room. She had this air mattress thing that was made for the car that she would blow up and put in the front to sleep, that way she could just sleep and then deflate it and start driving when she awoke. Sounded like a win-win.

I picked up my duffel bag, my purse and another little tote bag that would contain my laptop, phone, I-pod some movies and books in it for the long ride. If I get bored, I would go to that bag and get whatever I wanted. I also made sure that my camera was handy in case I would want to take pictures. I headed downstairs and out to my mom's SUV and put my bags in there on the floorboard.

Then for the next few hours, my mom and me, and a couple movers from my uncle's company loaded up the moving van and the car. Nothing was left in the house except the stuff that mom would pack in the morning and the beds and most of the other furniture. Mom had ordered new bedroom suites for the both of us, so, they would be there when we got to Forks. After having pizza for supper, I told mom that I was getting my shower and heading to bed.

"Okay, good night Rhea Belle." She said.

"Night Momma."

I headed back upstairs to get a shower and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

I was awoken the next morning at 4:30 by mom. "Alright darling, time to get up, you can go back to sleep once we leave." She said. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and got up, pulling on the clothes that I had laid out, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my pillows and blankets and walked those out to the car and set up the backseat comfortably, laying down a couple of the blankets and putting all my pillows against the other door.

A half hour later, we were ready to go, and I climbed into the car, and kicked off my shoes once I closed the door and pulled my blanket over me. The motion of the car putting me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"We're getting close Rhea Belle." I looked out the window from my comfy little setup from the backseat. But I did have to admit, I was getting pretty tired of sitting in the car. We had just passed the Forks town limit signs, and I knew that we would be pulling into our new home at any moment now. I didn't know what it looked like or anything, mom made this process pretty fast, as she just wanted to get out of Florida and into our new start. She didn't show me any pictures, as she wanted me to be surprised. I don't think she even knew what the inside of it looked like. She just went on the word of the realtor that she spoke to over the phone as well as the inspector that she had hired to check it out. It was all in working order though.

She told me that the bedrooms were just a tad bit bigger than what we had had back home. She had also ordered bedroom suites and all, and that she hired people to set stuff up. She had me to pick some furniture online and that was that, I was happy with what I had picked.

"Okay, we're here." I sat up a bit straighter and looked around me, and at the house. It seemed an average size, mom had told me that it was a 4 bed and 3 bath. Most houses around here apparently had at least four beds with only one bath, which I didn't really understand, but I had snooped online, some of these houses were pretty old, which probably had something to do with that.

She had made sure to get a house with two baths, because we had tried to share a bathroom before, but it didn't work out. There wasn't enough space. It looked okay, but maybe a little old, all it needed was a fresh coat of paint, but at least the yard was big and pretty. I didn't mind old houses, I really didn't. I thought that it gave it character. And as long as nothing bad had happened with the emotional past of this house, I would be perfectly fine.

"So, what do you think?" Mom asked.

"It looks okay on the outside." I said, closing my door as we had both gotten out of the car when mom parked. The movers had just pulled in the drive. "But let's check out the inside first."

Mom nodded and took out the keys and unlocked it, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. We saw the kitchen first. "I can't believe the cabinets are red." I said, looking around the kitchen.

"But it's a pretty kitchen overall."

"The cabinets are red."

I went to inspect the other parts of the house. "Oh, Momma! Even the carpet is red in here!" I sighed at the sight of the living room. The red carpeting ran throughout the den and the back hallway to the staircase, where mom said my bedroom and bathroom would be. Mom's bedroom would be downstairs on the other side of the house, straight back to the right as you walked in the door.

"We can change it, go check out your bedroom, I hired some painters to fix it up a bit." I did as mom said, going upstairs, and entered the loft, where there was a built-in entertainment center and some couches and stuff from the website we ordered from. That was a nice touch.

Mom had said my bedroom was on the backside of the loft, behind the stairs. One bedroom was to the right of the loft, and I walked down that hallway, and passed another bedroom and turned right where I saw a door. I opened it and walked in, finding a door to the bathroom on the left and I continued straight to another door.

The walls were grey (the way I liked them), a nice dark grey color, with light blue trimming. Those were my two colors. My "relaxing" colors. My bedroom suite was already in place, and I discovered it would be no problem getting my bookshelves in here. My bedroom wasn't a complete box like most bedrooms had. It had a few angled corners, when I thought were perfect, and even a reading alcove.

I set my bag down and went back downstairs to find my mother.

"It's really pretty momma, thanks." I hugged her.

"Not a problem darling. Now help me unload the car, I've already told the movers where everything goes in here."

I gave her a nod, and went back out to the car and helped unload all of that stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

While the movers were placing boxes and other furniture in the correct rooms, I helped out mom by bringing in our bags and the other stuff we had in the car. I put all my bags on my bed and went back out to help. I put all of mom's stuff in her room. About an hour later, the movers were done, and mom looked at me. "We can order out for pizza tonight and go grocery shopping and school shopping tomorrow after grabbing breakfast?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Your usual Hawaiian?"

I nodded again with a smile. "You know it."

She nodded and went over the phone book and called the order in. I, on the other hand, headed over into my bedroom to start unpacking my stuff. I set my TV on the chest of drawers and plugged it in and got it set up, and then I put my laptop on my dresser and plugged in my laptop, setting it on top. I didn't really like using a desk, I had had one back home, but it rarely got used. I did have on here though, just in case.

I decided to check out the attic access in my room, mom told me that it was an extra space that I could use. That's where I had my desk at, as well as a couple of bookshelves, giving me more room.

Then I went and put all of my bookcases where I wanted them to go, before settling myself on the floor by my boxes of books and took them all out and organized in piles by series and categories. My Harry Potter series, House of Night, Vampire Academy, Shadowhunters, Hunger Games, Morganville Vampires, and some works by Rick Riordan. I also had some classics, such as The Odysseus and the Iliad, William Shakespeare, H.P Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, Anne Rice, and Stephen King.

Other of my books consisted of random picks, historical fiction and books on the Civil War and other history books. I put all of those up where I wanted them and went through some more boxes. I had journals to put up, where I had written down my experiences of being an Empath and battlefields and haunted houses that I had been to.

I had been to several different historical landmarks and haunted houses in several different states, mainly on vacations. I always wrote down what I experienced and I had post cards and other little trinkets and pictures to document them all in a photo album or scrapbook.

After I was finished with that, I put all of my clothes either in my walk in closet or folded in the drawers. Most of my shoes, I just threw in a bin that would go in a corner of the closet to keep things organized, and I lined my boots alongside it.

I next went to work to get my bed made up, which in no way matched, which I liked. My sheets were a light blue color, and my comforter was a white and grey chevron, and I had a quilt that was a mix of designs folded at the end of the bed, with several throw blankets either on the bed, or in the trunk at the end of the bed. They were old, but I was attached to them still, for sure I would probably end up picking out new stuff tomorrow.

Mom called me as I was putting the pillows on my bed. "Rhea Belle! Pizza's here!" I finished putting the pillows down and walked into the kitchen, where Mom already had the pizza on the table as well as our drinks.

"So what do you think so far?" Mom asked.

"From what I've seen, it looks fine. And we are used to small towns, or the small town feel that is." I said. Mom had promised me that we would stay in this town while I finished up my high school career. Freshmen year, I spent half the year in Texas, half the year in Mississippi, and for my sophomore year, half in Mississippi and the last half that I just finished up in Florida. So for once, I would love to attend a school for more than half a year, so I was definitely excited about that.

Besides, mom had family here. Though she was indeed raised in a small town, her parents grew up here, until her father got a job offer which moved them to Texas when she was 12. My grandparents retired and moved back here a few years ago.

We ate our food, and by then, it was pretty late, so we both decided to head up to bed, and to finish everything else up later. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, I rose at 8 AM, as we had to get some grocery shopping and school shopping done. School for Forks would be starting on Monday, in a couple days, so we had moved just in time for the new school year.

I walked from my room to the bathroom and got my shower, before heading back to my room to get dressed. I opened up the window slightly and sighed. August and already 50 degrees, but I could work with that, though I wasn't used to it. Normally in the south, it's one of the hottest months of the year, ranging anywhere from the upper 80's to 100. Of course, this depended on which area you were located in.

I headed to my closet and pulled out a light blue floral knee length dress and my cowboy boots and put them on as well as a jean jacket and I brushed out my honey blonde curls and decided to just leave it down. I headed down to the living room where my mother was waiting. "The nearest Wal-Mart I'm afraid is in Port Angeles." She said. "They don't have an Old Navy or any of those stores, and Seattle is too far of a drive right now, so we'll have to get your clothes from Wal-Mart. Or JcPenny. They have one in Sequim, about a 20 minute drive."

I nodded. "That's okay."

She nodded and then we left for the hour drive to Port Angeles. "We'll stop for lunch before shopping." Mom said. "I'm taking you to a place where I've been to several times as a child. I think you'll really like it."

"What's the name of it?"

"It's called Downriggers, at the Landing Mall. It's waterfront right on the port."

"Okay." I nodded.

Right at around lunchtime, Mom pulled in the parking lot, and we both got out and headed to the restaurant.

"Two?" The hostess asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes, could we sit outside?"

"Sure thing."

She led us out on the balcony and got out seated. "Your server will be right with you."

I sat down in my seat and looked over at the water, it was pretty, I had to admit. Then I looked over my menu, trying to decide what I wanted.

"Hello, my name is Beth, and I'll be taking care of you today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coke." Mom said.

"Sunkist."

"Grape or Orange?"

"Grape."

She nodded and walked off to get our drinks.

I took a picture of the water with my cellphone so I could add it in my photography album on my Facebook. "Get up and I'll take your picture." Mom suggested.

I shrugged and handed her my phone. "Okay." I stood in front of the rails, and she got the picture. She even asked the waitress to take our picture, and she did.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She asked, and we nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I think I'll do the Avocado sandwich with a small Caesar salad for the side." I told her.

"And I'll take the salmon with a small toss green salad." Mom said.

Beth nodded and took our menus after writing it down. "Alright, coming right up."

After lunch, mo and I headed to JcPenny. I needed to get some winter clothes, because I seriously owned none. We spent a couple hours here, I tried on a few things to see if they fit first, and mom got a few things for herself. We we left here, we headed to Walmart for school supplies and groceries.

Once home, we put everything away and mom started on a supper of spaghetti, while I took my stuff to my room. I took the stickers and price tags off my clothes and put them away, and then I got my binder made up. I didn't know what classes I had yet, but I did know that I had 7 of them. I got my binder set up, and then I got my bookbag packed and organized, and I was ready to go for Monday.

I went to the kitchen to see what I could help out with, and pretty soon, we had supper and I got a shower and headed to bed, or rather, just laid in bed and watched a movie on Netflix, at least until we got satellite, which would be installed on Monday, and mom would be here when he got here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up that Sunday about 8, since we had to meet my grandparents at Church when it started at 10. So I dug through my closet, looking for a dress to wear, eventually settling on a black and white striped dress and a teal cardigan to go over it and black flats. There, done. I put on some makeup and brushed my hair, before braiding it in a french braid.

I grabbed my pocketbook and went downstairs, meeting my mother. "They are going to come and pick us up." She said. "Then we will head out for lunch. How does that sound?"

I nodded. "It sounds good."

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, and since mom had went to the bathroom, I went and answered the door, seeing my grandparents standing there.

"Nana, papa." I said, greeting them both, hugging them back as they hugged me.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Nana asked.

"It's a little colder for my tastes, but I'm getting used to it, at least it's a smaller town and not a big city." I wasn't a fan of bigger cities and I especially wasn't a fan of driving in it.

"Hey mom, dad." Mom came back into the room, before hugging her parents.

"Are you two ready to go?" Nana asked.

Mom nodded. "Yes, I think we are." Then we headed out to Nana and Papa's car and headed to church. After church, Nana and Papa took us to a place called Sally's Burgers. We went in and went to the registers, where we could order.

"What do you want Rhea?" Nana asked.

"Uhm, I want a cheeseburger with just ketchup and pickles, with Mozzarella sticks and a chocolate banana milkshake."

Nana nodded and told me to go and get a table, so I left them to order while I did just that. They came to the table after ordering.

"So what do you two have in store for today?" Grandpa asked.

"I think we're going to paint the house, while it's not raining outside, to go ahead and get that over with." Mom said. "It shouldn't be too hard, I know it's two stories, but it could be fun." She said. "We already have the paint."

Our number was called and papa went up to get it. He brought it back to the table and we all started eating.

I have to say, that was one of the best hamburgers that I had ever eaten. Or maybe it was just because I was just hungry. But I can say for certain that they had the best milkshakes around, it was better than I thought it would be, or better than Andy's at least. We left after an hour or so, and nana and papa dropped us back off at home.

"Rhea, we'll get changed and then start on the house." She said. I nodded before going back up to my bedroom and changed out of my dress and put on some raggedy clothes. Mom had pressured washed the house yesterday and got part of the house painted before it started raining, so we were good to go on getting the house finished today. We had chosen Navy blue for the house and white for the shutters and trimming, red for the front door and the rest of the doors and a grey for the garage doors, I think that color scheme will look out to look good, and the red door will stand out.

We took four hours to finishing painting around the side of the house and around the porch. I volunteered to do the doors and garage doors while mom did the shutters and trimming. It took me about two hours to do those, but in the end, I thought that the house look good. We headed back in the house after we were finished to get our showers and then decide something on supper. I wasn't all that hungry, so I was good with a sandwich. I ate quickly and headed to bed, as my first day of school started tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I had to force myself out of bed at 6:30 that morning. Although school didn't start til 8:30, it gave me more than enough time to wake up and get ready, and besides, I needed to get myself there early so I could check in and get all necessary forms for my mom to sign or however they did this, since we weren't here for open house, we didn't get any of the paperwork, so I would need to get that today.

"I checked the weather on my phone and shook my head at today's temperature of 52, which meant it was to be on the cooler side, at least to me it was. I tugged on some jeans, and then my socks and tan boating shoes. I looked around in my closet for a shirt to wear. Finally, I settled on a dark gray half-sleeved shirt. I brushed out my long honey blonde curls and left them down to rest against my back.

"I picked up my blue and gold monogrammed Marley Lilly backpack and a yellow lightweight jacket and I headed downstairs. My mom was already up and had made pancakes, a tradition for the first day of school, then she would head to work, as a nurse, she normally worked longer hours, but she tried to be home by early afternoon.

"So, first day at a new school." Mom said. "Nervous?"

I shrugged. "I know this ain't my first rodeo, but it's never easy starting a brand new school all over again."

"Just think of it this way." Mom said, putting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of me. "This will be the last time. I promise." She said.

I nodded. "I know."

"Now, I've got to get to work, but I should be home before 5."

"Okay momma, see you later."

"Have a good first day of school." And with that, she left the house.

"I sighed and ate my breakfast. By the time I had finished eating, it was only 7:30, so I had a little bit of time left. Before much longer, my phone rang. I checked the caller id to see that it was Mary Ellen.

"Ellen, what the hell, it's like 10 o'clock there. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "10:30." She corrected. "And I actually had a doctor's appointment today, so momma's letting me skip school today. I just wanted to wish you luck today."

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Rhea Belle, I mean it, you'll do good, every time you've switched schools you've did good!" That was Ellen, always the optimistic.

"Yeah, well, this is the first non-southern school I'm ever attending."

"Oh. I guess that's true, then, I got nothing."

"Geez, thanks. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll call you later and tell ya how it went."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and placed it on silent and slipped it into my back pocket. Then I pulled on my jacket and picked up my backpack and my car keys, my car had been delivered to the house the day before yesterday. I locked the door on my way out and made my way over to my granite crystal (dark gray) colored Jeep Grand Cherokee. It used to belong to my mom, and while it was an older model, she made sure that it still held a great amount of safety for me, and after all, it was the car that I learned to drive on. It's the only car I felt comfortable enough to drive, I didn't like driving my mom's new car.

I got in and put my backpack in the passenger's seat and turned the engine on and pulled out of the drive. The school was only 5 miles from the house, so I found it rather easily, and I pulled into the school's parking lot, and found the office, and parked out there for now where it said guest parking on the sign. I got out of the car, bringing out my backpack along with it.

"I shut the car door and headed into the office, stepping up to the desk, where a woman with the name tag that said S. Cope sat.

"May I help you?" She asked, looking up.

"Yes ma'am, I'm the new transfer student, Rhea Belle Whitlock?"

"Ah, yes, Rhea Belle, we've been expecting you." Mrs. Cope said. She rummaged through a file and pulled some things out. She handed me a yellow envelope. "This here is to be filled out and signed by your mother." She said. She handed me two more papers. "Your schedule and here is your handbook." She handed me a booklet.

"Now do you drive?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then here's your parking sticker, starting tomorrow, you need to park out there, you may stay parked in front of the office today." She said. "Now, that's it for now, welcome to Forks High and have a good first day." She gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I nodded, I stepped outside and reviewed my schedule.

 _ **Name:** Rhea-Belle N. Whitlock_  
 _ **Adviser:** Kendra Holder_  
 _ **Room:** Bob Banner_  
 _ **Grade:** 11_  
 _ **Warning Bell-** 8:20_

 _ **Semester One:**_

 _Period 1- [United States History]- 8:30-9:20 {Mr. Jordan} Building Nine_

 _Period 2- [English III]- 9:25-10:15 {Mr. Mason} Building Three_

 _Period 3- [Biology]- 10:20-11:10 {Mr. Banner} Building Two_

 _Period 4- [Yoga]- 11:15-12:00 {Coach Smith} Gym_

 _Lunch- 12:05-12:45_

 _Period 5- [Washington State History]- 12:45-1:35 {Mr. Jordan} Building Nine_

 _Period 6- [Psychology]- 1:40-2:30 {Mr. Holden} Building Seven_

 _Period 7- [AP European History]- 2:35-3:20 {Mrs. Holden} Building Ten_

 _ **Semester Two:**_

 _Period 1- [United States History]- 8:30-9:20 {Mr. Jordan} Building Nine_

 _Period 2- [English III]- 9:25-10:15 {Mr. Mason} Building Three_

 _Period 3- [Biology]- 10:20-11:10 {Mr. Banner} Building Two_

 _Period 4- [Human Survival]- 11:15-12:00 {Coach Clapp} Building One_

 _Lunch- 12:05-12:45_

 _Period 5- [Sociology]- 12:45-1:35 {Mr. Jarvis} Building Twelve_

 _Period 6- [Creative Writing]- 1:40-2:30 {Ms. Davenport} Building Six_

 _Period 7- [AP European History]- 2:35-3:20 {Mrs. Holden} Building Ten_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Taking a deep breath, I managed to find building nine, for my first class with Mr. Jordan, for my United States History class. When I entered the room, Mr. Jordan He looked over at the class when everyone else was seated. "Alright class, we have a new student, Rhea Belle Whitlock." He said. "Rhea Belle, you can take a seat there beside Janelle Holden. Ms. Holden, could you raise your hand?" I was guessing that he was doing this, because everyone had already known each other, and I was a new student, plus, I wasn't here for open house last week, when assigned seats were assigned.

A girl sitting in the front with long red hair raised her hand, and Mr. Banner told me to go over there, and I did do, taking my seat. I could sense that she wasn't like the others here, whom I could clearly sense were whispering when they thought I wasn't paying attention, or were overly curious.

"Janelle, could you please get Ms. Whitlock caught up with what we discussed at open house?"

"Sure." Janelle said, as Mr. Banner handed me my textbook.

"You haven't missed much here at all." Janelle said. "We were assigned to read Unit 1, Chapters one and two to read last week." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Janelle asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm originally from Texas."

"Wow." She said. "That's quite a-ways away. It explains the accent." She said, then her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "Oh God, please don't take that the wrong way, I didn't mean any offense."

I smiled. "No, it's alright, no offense taken. I suppose I should get used to this."

"Probably."

By that time, Mr. Jordan started teaching, so I pulled out my binder with paper and took notes until he stopped teaching 3 minutes until the bell was set to ring. "What's the rest of your classes?" Janelle, asked, as she put her next book in her bag.

"Uhm, next period is English, Biology, Yoga, and then Washington State History, Psychology and AP European History."

"We have English and Yoga together, as well as Psychology." She said. "But you're on your own for Biology, Washington State History and AP European History. Most of us took Washington State History in ninth grade, as it is a graduation requirement." She said.

Once the bell rang, I walked alongside her to our English class. It was pretty much the same as history. Mr. Mason introduced me, handed me a textbook, and sent me to sit next to Janelle. "Class, we have two different books that we are going to read this semester. Here, at school, we are reading The Great Gatsby and you all at home will need to buy the book The Grapes of Wrath to read." He said. He put a stack of books on each desk in the front to pass back.

I noticed several kids groaned as they took the books and passed back. I happened to notice a couple kids in this class that were different than everyone else. One was big and muscular with curly dark hair and the other had chocolate brown hair, but they both had unusual golden eyes.

I shook my head and passed the books back. "Now, who wants to read first?" No one volunteered. "No one? Okay, Mr. Travers, start us off on Chapter One please."

I thought that we'd never finish up English, but we did. Janelle headed off to theater, while I headed to Biology. In this class, I noticed another girl that had pale skin and gold eyes, but she was short and her hair was in a pixy cut.

"Everyone, calm down." Our Biology teacher (and my homeroom teacher), Mr. Banner talked over the other students. "We have a new student joining us. This here is Rhea Belle Whitlock, now I would like you to make her feel welcome here. Ms. Whitlock, your seat will be at section three with Alice, Nathan and Iridessa." He said, and sent me over that way.

For this class, I was pretty much quiet, though my tablemates seemed nice enough. My first day, and I was already assigned a project. We had three weeks to complete the assignment.

I left the class as the bell rang and made my way to the gym for Yoga with Janelle, who was waiting for me when my class ended. Coach Smith was pretty cool, she started us off with the basics of yoga and how to get started.

After class, Janelle and I headed to lunch, where we sat with her two friends, Iridessa and Nathan (whom I learned was gay, but he was totally cool). Once the cafeteria doors opened once more, I looked up since all conversations had basically stopped. I noticed two of those guys from English and the girl from Biology. But there was also a tall blonde girl, a tall guy that looked to have the same color hair as mine, and something about him made me sense that he was tired, withdrawn for some reason, and then there was a guy with bronze hair.

"Yeah, I'd been meaning to ask you, who are those kids?" I asked.

"You mentioned that your mom worked at the hospital?" Janelle asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Those are her co-worker's, Dr. Cullen, kids. He and his wife adopted them, of course." She said. "Those two guys from our English class, are Emmett and Elias Cullen, they, along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale, all are juniors." She pointed out to me. "And Alice and Edward Cullen are sophomores."

It wasn't until the Cullens were seated that everyone resumed their previous conversations. After lunch, I headed to Washington State History class. I had Mr. Jordan again, he didn't bother to introduce me this time, and had me take a seat wherever I wanted after getting my textbook. I felt really awkward in this class, as I was surrounded by a bunch of Freshmen kids.

When this class ended, I found that Janelle and Nathan waiting for me, as we all shared Psychology together. Here, I found out that our teacher, Mr. Holden, was Janelle's father. I didn't know whether or not I should feel sorry for her, as having your parent as your teacher, she also told me that her mom worked here too. Ouch. I was seated next to Nathan, while Janelle was in front of the girl that I recognized as Rosalie Hale.

The class soon ended and I gladly headed to my last class, AP European History. I was ready to call it a day. I shared this class with two Cullens that Janelle told me about at lunch, Jasper and Elias, as well as Iridessa. This class was the same as the others. Mrs. Holden introduced me, handed me a textbook and assigned me the seat next to Iridessa. Finally, when the class ended, I went to my car and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. While this is not a new chapter per se, but I have updated this story and added a new chapter, which is now chapter four, so for those of you still following this, I highly recommend going back to re-read this, as there are a few changes that I have made as well as a new chapter. I will update this more frequently than I have been!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Once I got home from school, I checked the mailbox and headed back to the car and grabbed out my backpack and my house key and unlocked the door and stepped into the house. I shut the door behind me and dropped my backpack on a chair. I went through the mail and placed mom's mail in a mail holder with her name on it. I went into the kitchen and got a bottled water, and a pack of crackers. About 10 minutes later, mom messaged me and asked me to go to the store to pick up some things that she forgot the other day plus a few other errands.

She had to work late tonight and she's not gonna get home until after midnight, so, I would bring supper to her. She texted me a list of stuff that I needed to get. About an hour later, after working on some of my homework, I picked up my car keys and wallet and headed out of the house. I drove to the supermarket and got the items that she asked for since none of them had to be put in the fridge or freezer. After getting the items and checking out, I went to the restaurant that she wanted supper from and got her food and called her. Then I headed to the hospital. She met me out front and I handed her the bags and she asked me to meet her in the cafeteria.

So, I went to the cafeteria and set her food bag down and sat in a chair, waiting for her. She joined me about 10 minutes later. "How was school?" She asked taking a seat.

"It was alright." I shrugged. "Just a small school, not that interesting. Although I met a couple new friends."

"That's good." She said. "What classes do they have you taking this semester?"

"AP European History, American History, Washington State History, Yoga, Psychology, Biology and English." I told her. "Apparently Washington State History is a requirement to graduate high school in this state, and most people take it their freshmen year." I shrugged. "Oh and we get out at 2:10 on Wednesdays for some reason, not sure why, something about long advisory or something."

"Okay." Mom said. "That AP class sounds like it's going to be hard."

I shrugged a bit. "It is challenging, but I like challenging and history, I think I'll be fine."

Mom nodded. "So I talked to Savannah today."

"Oh?"

"You know how she has the doctors without borders?" Mom asked. "She volunteered for a mission as she needs to get away from it all, and she's going to be gone for a year, maybe more if she can and asked if I could take Mary Ellen in." She said.

"And?" I got the impression from mom's tone of voice that she couldn't believe that Savannah would just go off and leave her daughter like that, even though it was for a good cause that she was leaving for.

"I told her that we would. I can't believe that she would do this to that child, not taking in consideration of her, I know it's a noble cause, but still." She shook her head. "Savannah is signing guardianship rights to me."

"So when does she come?"

"Next week. Her mother has already booked her ticket, so we pick her up next Saturday in Seattle." She told me. "We'll make a trip out of it."

Seattle was three hours away. That was literally the closest airport to us. Mom told me that next week, we'll get her room set up and go grocery shopping, Savannah had bought a new bedroom set for Mary Ellen and it would be delivered to the house.

After mom ate and had to go back to work, I drove back home and by this time, it was after 6. I ended up getting a small pizza on the way home for my supper and I ate while I finished up my homework. We had less than two weeks to prepare for Mary Ellen's arrival, as I found out on Monday that she was coming and she would be here next weekend. The next few days went without incident and that weekend, mom and I got Mary Ellen's room painted and set up as her furniture had arrived.

Finally, on Thursday before the weekend she was to arrive, mom and I went to Walmart, the nearest superstore within an hours drive. The thing about living in Forks, or any other small towns nearby, you had to drive an hour to Port Angeles to go to a Walmart and places like that, but to do some major shopping in like a mall or something, you had to drive two hours to Silverdale or three hours to Seattle. I wasn't used to something like that. We went to Walmart to get some more stuff to complete my bedroom, and some stuff for Mary Ellen's bedroom and our shared bathroom, as well as getting our groceries.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Mom woke me up at 11pm the night before that Mary Ellen was to be flying in (Friday), it was a teacher's workday, so I didn't have school. I yawned as I flipped the off the covers and forced myself to sit up. I rubbed my eyes, and went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, tugging them on, before reaching for my dark grey Bearpaw boots and pulled them on, before brushing my hair and doing light make-up. I pulled my hair into a high messy bun and grabbed my pocketbook before heading downstairs where mom was waiting.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, stifling a yawn. I wasn't much of a morning person. I followed my mom out into the chilly air, and closed the locked door behind me. I got into the car and buckled in my seatbelt. "What time does her plane land again?" I asked.

"5:25." I nodded. That gave us plenty of time. It took about three hours to get to Seattle, and it was now 11:30, which would be putting us there around 2:30-ish, maybe closer to three. But of course, that was all dependent on traffic.

I looked out the window as mom pulled out of the drive.

We arrived at the airport about an hour before Mary Ellen's plane was to land, and so, we just hung out in the airport until she got here. She texted me when her plane landed and mom and I headed to baggage claim to wait for her. After about 20 minutes, we finally spotted her coming down the escalator. "Ellen!" I greeted, hugging her.

"Which bags are yours?" Mom asked Mary Ellen.

"The floral ones." We helped her with her bags (she had six of them; plus her carry on items) and we headed back to the car and loaded her bags up and got into the car.

"I figured we'd go for breakfast, since none of the stores are open yet. The only place that's open this early is called Ludi's."

Once we had gotten there and ate, Target was the only place that was pretty much open, and Mary Ellen did need school supplies, so that's where we headed first. Mary Ellen already had a backpack, so she got all the school supplies that she would need. She also looked around for a bedding set, but she didn't find one that she had liked, so she would just look somewhere else. The last things we got from here was her toiletries and the likes before we checked out and then we were good to go.

By the time we left Target, the mall was open, so we headed there. We first headed to Old Navy, where I found four pair of jeans a short sleeved shirt, but there wasn't really anything else that I had needed. Mary Ellen though, had found a bunch of stuff that she needed, mostly jeans and long sleeved shirts. Leaving here, we headed next to JcPenny. We got there and got a buggy and went to the home department so Mary Ellen could pick something out. It didn't take her long, and she picked out a pink set that was her style.

"Uhm, I think I changed my mind." Mary Ellen said, as we passed the backpacks. "Because I really like this one." She picked up a pink and grey floral Jansport backpack, putting that one into the cart. She got a few more winter clothes and we took everything back out to the car before heading back into the mall to go to Barnes and Noble (where I picked up more than a _few_ books) and Bath and Body Works before we went to Red Robins for lunch.

A hostess took us to our seats and the waitress came to get our drink orders.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Freckled lemonade." Mom said.

"Root beer float?" I asked.

The waitress nodded and looked to Mary Ellen.

"Same thing please."

She nodded and left. I looked over the menu to see what I wanted. When she brought us our drinks, we made our orders, all of us getting hamburgers. Mom looked over to Mary Ellen once she went to put our orders in.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I mean, I'm a little disappointed my mom did what she did just like that, with no second thought, but I'm trying to make the best of this situation. It is what it is."

Mom nodded. "On other news, are you looking forward to the new school?"

"Kinda." Mary Ellen nodded. "At least I get to go to school with my best friend again." She smiled.

It was then that our food came, and once we ate, we headed back home. Mom parked in the garage and we got Mary Ellen's bags all out and I took her upstairs to show her where her room was.


End file.
